This Means War
by Moonlight123
Summary: A series of one-shot. the Clans are at war and they have a fight. Maybe i'll add others to improve my fighting scenes. T- for blood, and mention of death.
1. PEACE

**Rating: **T for Blood a lot but not enough to make you sick (I don't think anyways), mention of deaths

**Author Note:** I'm just practicing my Fighting scenes.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Warriors

**This Means War**

A war have been going on between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, they even roped WindClan and RiverClan into it. WindClan was on ThunderClan's side making LionClan, and RiverClan was on ShadowClan's side Making TigerClan. The war have been going on for seasons, the cause of it was unknown.

Now LionClan where near TigerClan's border which TigerClan where at also. They where hissing at each other and taunting waiting for the other to make a mistake and cross. It seems that the TigerClan cats were getting impatient of waiting. Blackstar and Leopardstar stood in the front, which was in front of Onestar and Firestar.

Blackstar lunged at Firestar and they went down. Leopardstar did the same with Onestar, The warriors and apprentices behind them moved forward towards the LionClan.

Squirrelflight lunged and grips Toadfoot's dark brown tail staying behind him as he tried to twist and turns to grab her. Being the more experiences warrior she was good at avoiding his flashing teeth. Squirrelflight twist slightly sending the cat to yowl out with pain. Squirrelflight let go and leaped back. Toadfoot blind with rage shot out towards Squirrelflight pining her down and scored his claws into her belly fur as he bit down onto her ear. Squirrelflight gasp from the pain as blood oozed out of her wounds, as she pushes upwards knocking the lighter tom off her. Since its leafbare all the cats are become skinny and ragged looking also from the war a lot of cats have died.

At the other side of the clearing was Crowfeather who growled and circle Robinwing. Crowfeather dove at Robinwing and slashes her side and leaped back before she could do something. Robinwing gets irradiated and pounces on top of Crowfeather and bite down onto his back. Blood oozed out of the sides of her mouth. Crowfeather shook Robinwing off and scored his claws down her muzzle. The blood came out and dripped down her already bloody muzzle. Robinwing smirked at him showing off her bloodstain fangs – his blood on her fangs. Crowfeather snarled and lunged for the Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's throat.

Dovepaw glance around she was facing two apprentices one was a ginger tom and the other was a pale gray tabby she-cat. The tom name was Starlingpaw and the she-cat was Troutpaw. Dovepaw dived and scratch the tom's muzzle then leap back and leaped at the She-cat's pale tail and bit down. The tom's muzzle bled as he pounces onto Dovepaw's back and pushing her to the ground making her let go of Troutpaw's bloody tail. Starlingpaw bit down onto Dovepaw's pale gray shoulder blade but was torn off as Ivytail – Dovepaw's silver-and-white tabby sister pinned down Starlingpaw and snarled at him.

"Don't ever touch my Sister!" She snarled showing her already bloodstain fangs at him. Her paws were crimson red from the blood. The Apprentices where being raised as killing machines – that's the only things they knew how to do, was kill.

Dustpelt pant as he was fighting a younger, less experiences, but faster opponent. A light brown tom danced around Dustpelt, Dustpelt waited until the tom was up close, before scoring his claws down the tom's side leaving four long bloody lines. The tom's name is Grasspelt. Grasspelt jumped back in shock before he dived at the older dark brown tom with gray hair appearing around his muzzle. Grasspelt gripped Dustpelt's foreleg, biting down hard making blood welled up underneath Grasspelt's muzzle, Staining his lip and whiskers. Dustpelt yowls out of pain and twist around and gripped Grasspelt's neck and applied pressure until Grasspelt let go chocking for air. Dustpelt let go and threw the tom away form him. Grasspelt scramble to his paws and ran to the border and to camp.

Onestar claws at Leopardstar's belly as he was underneath her and trying to get the heavier leader off. Leopardstar leaps back and lands a tail length away. Onestar scramble to his paws and flew towards the Leader scoring his claws down her side starting at her chest to her rear end. The claw marks turn red as her fur started to mat up with her blood. Onestar's claws have blood over them as the brown tabby fur ruffled from the fight. Leopardstar snarled and leaps at Onestar knocking him over and grabbing his neck fur and started to shake until the fur ripped off of his neck. Onestar latch onto Leopardstar's shoulder and bit down.

The ground was cover in blood and cat fur. Cats screech and cry out for help but none can help for they have their own cat to worry about. Dead bodies scatter around them blood flowing out of them freely. A lot of cats where near the bushes with another cat work over them to heal them. Some were wounded to great for the Medicine Cats to do anything, but some were easy to treat.

Firestar was bloody but could be hardly seen by his ginger fur, gray hairs where appearing on his muzzle. Tuft of hair was missing around his shoulder, and neck. Blackstar – huge white tom with jet black paws, appear to look worse, he had an ear bleeding and around his neck and shoulder's was also bleeding. The tip of his tail was missing and bleeding. Blackstar had Firestar pinned on his back, Firestar tried to rake his claws into the tom's belly which work but Blackstar stayed were he was. Firestar growled softly and leaped upward raking his front and back claws across his chest and belly. Blood dripped onto Firestar, as Blackstar didn't move. The tom's white fur was become a crimson red color. Firestar's own fur was becoming a darker shade of ginger. Blackstar went for the killing blow but a yowl pierce the clearing, and loud so every fighting cat stopped and started up towards the cat that was standing up on the hill that over look them.

"What is going on?" The silhouette cat yowl, it sounded like a she-cat.

" What it look like?" a cat yowled out from the crowd.

"Why are you fighting?"

"Because TigerClan came across the border!" a White she-cat yowled – Whitetail.

"The War have gone on to long!" The she-cat continued ignoring Whitetail. "Do you even know why the war started?"

No cat answer they where all thinking trying to come up with answer

"Thought so," she murmurs to herself. "The Clans should go back to being four, and stop fighting," She yowls out.

"Who are you? And why do you come to boss us around?" Asked Russetfur who was fighting Brambleclaw a moment ago. Her ear was missing and fur was also missing.

"Leafpool, and StarClan came to me telling me I had to come back and stop this" Snarled the light brown tabby she-cat her amber eyes flash, changeling anyone to speak against her. No body spoke for a long time before Leafpool spoke again. "The war is pointless if you don't know what you are fighting about. You guess are teaching the young ones to kill and only to kill," at this she swipe her tail towards the apprentices. "they will grow up and lead the Clan's one day and keep on fighting until everyone dies out from the fight or their wounds."

"Leafpool's right, too many died and the apprentices are be train to be killers, we should stop and go back to the warrior code!" Yowled Cloudtail – a white tom with starling blue eyes. Cats yowls filled the clearing with approval.

Blackstar step away from Firestar, he stood and faced him. "I'm sorry for the war," Blackstar murmur for only Firestar to hear.

"We all should go home and rest then go on as if this never happen, and lets hope it will never happen again. Leafpool will you come back with us?" Firestar address everyone but asked Leafpool at the end.

"I will,"

The cats left taking their clan mates. The two Clans became four Clans once again. Peace came to the Clans around the lake. Many have died from the war but now a lot can blossom and grow where there is nothing to fear.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that is my first fighting scene how was it? Please Review.


	2. BORDER FIGHT

**Note:** This one is before **PEACE** (First Chapter)

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Warriors

**Replies**:

**Unknown o.O-** if you seen the last book of the third series then you'll know that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather is Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits well she ran away when Hollyleaf revealed the secret and then she's like walking through the forest and hears the Clans fighting.

Yes I know Leafpool didn't leave but became a Warrior but I wanted her to leave for the last chapter. I'm very much of a LeafXCrow Fan as everyone else.

**BORDER FIGHT**

A golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes moves stealthy through the undergrowth a light brown tabby she-cat with heather–blue eyes follows close behind the golden tabby tom. A long-legged black tom with a brown belly followed quickly next and last of the group was a dark gray – close to black tom with blue eyes. Their steps were quick but quiet.

"Where are we going Lionblaze?" asks the light brown tabby she-cat breaking the silence.

"To Ancient Oak, by the lake, Heathertail," meow the golden tabby tom, which was Lionblaze.

"Oh," meow the light brown tabby she-cat, which was Heathertail. Quiet wash over the cats until a hissed was heard but it was quiet so it was far off towards the border.

"Sounds like a fights going to happen," meows the dark gray tom, which was older, then the other three.

"Should we go, Spiderleg, Crowfeather?" Lionblaze asks. Looking towards the older cats.

"Yes!" hissed the long-legged black tom with a brown belly, which was Spiderleg.

"LionClan needs back up," the dark gray – almost black tom agreed, which was Crowfeather.

"Lets go!" Lionblaze meow and the four cats race off towards the border. Lionblaze made it first; they were near the river that borders their territory.

Cloudtail – a white tom with blue eyes, was battling Scorchfur – a dark gray tom with dark, sparkly blue eyes. Scorchpaw was on top pinning the white warrior down, but Cloudtail kept racking his claws into the younger warriors fur.

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes, was clinging to a dark brown tom called Toadfoot. Breezepelt held with his left paw while scrapping his right paw down the tom's side. Toadfoot kept bucking and trying to throw off the younger warrior with no avail.

Last but not least Brightheart – a white with ginger splotches she-cat with one eye, was fighting two cats one was a black tom with green eyes, Reedwhisker, and a gray she-cat with black feet, Shrewfoot. Brightheart was on her hind legs batting Shrewfoot, which she was also on her hind legs. Reedwhisker dives forward and rakes his claws into Brightheart's side. Brightheart retaliates and swipes her claws at the tom's face catching the side, ripping couple of whisker off and leaving deep wounds.

Lionblaze tail shot up into the air and he yowls as he charge into battle. Heathertail, Spiderleg, and Crowfeather a step behind him. Lionblaze flings himself onto Reedwhisker raking his abnormal long claws into the tom's side bring tufts of hair with him. Reedwhisker panic for a moment but start to squirm around trying to get free, his claws digging into the ground sending chunks of dirt into the air, but couldn't get himself free form the younger but stronger tom.

"Why are you here?" Snarl Lionblaze into the black tom's face.

"You kittypets where the ones cross the border," Reedwhisker chokes out as Lionblaze plies more pressure onto the tom's back.

"Tell Blackstar and Leopardstar that if we see one smell or hint of fur on our side of the border well attack the next border patrol," Spiderleg sneered.

"That's enough Spiderleg," Cloudtail hissed as he untangles from the cat he was fighting, and stood on their side as the TigerClan stood on their side.

TigerClan has the most terrible scent ever – beside Crow-food, but they smell like Two-legs and fish, while LionClan smells like the wind and the forest, nice combination by the way. That's not the only way to tell if they where from TigerClan usually they have dark pelts, while LionClan has more lighter color pelts.

Lionblaze let go of Reedwhisker and watch as TigerClan scamper away into the dense undergrowth of their territory.

"Are you ok?" Crowfeather asks looking at the two toms and she-cat.

"Yeah," they answer in unison.

"If they cross our border again, I'll show them who's they are messing with," snarl Spiderleg, he didn't attack any of the cats because Toadfoot called a retreat when he saw the hunting patrol coming, but Lionblaze got there before so and attack Reedwhisker.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's a border fight I know I didn't add much but my mind went blank, hopefully the next one will have much more action.


End file.
